


Smutember 2020 Costumes

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Butts, Costumes, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Bow and Glimmer play Horde soldier. Sexy horde soldier.
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 12
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Smutember 2020 Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> written for smutember

“I’ll never talk, Horde scum,” Bow said defiantly. The rebel leader was on his bed, trapped as each hand was tied to a post. 

His capturor looked down at her prisoner. “Oh, I wouldn’t say that.” 

In truth this was no Horde soldier, but Bow’s girlfriend, Queen Glimmer in an old Horde soldier costume. The pants hugged her wide hips. Glimmer removed the helmet, combing her hair with her fingers. She grabbed his shoulders, placing her hand on his exposed abs. She bit her lips as lovely stroked them. 

“You think that this will break me?” 

Glimmer noticed her boyfriend’s growing erection. “Isn’t it?” She undid his fly, freeing the thick black cock. Bow hissed as Glimmer’s hand touched him down there. “This differently isn’t an arrow.” 

After a few strokes, she let go, placing her ass in its stead. Bow hissed as the tight latex touching him.

“Talk!” 

“Ne-Never!” 

“Fine. I’ll just have too take it to the next level.” Glimmer ripped the latex, revealing her ass. “Now where did I put…” Glimmer dug around her draw. “Ah ha. Here it is.” Glimmer pulled out a bottle of lube. “Now if I can’t make you talk, I’ll make you squeal hero!” 

She poured the lube on to Bow’s crotch. Bow mewled as Glimmer rubbed the lube in. “Fiend! You’ll never get away with this!” 

Spreading her cheeks, Glimmer hovering her butt just above Bow’s dick. “Ah, dear Bow.” She sat down, the hard cock entering her anus. “I-I already have.” Bow watched in awe as the queen’s ass cheeks bounced on his crotch. 

Glimmer grunted, “Come on, come on.” She felt Bow reach his climax. Ropes of warm cum flooded her bowels. Her ass gave a few more slaps against his pelvis until Bow softened inside her. Glimmer dropped character. “Ah, thanks Bow. I really needed that. I’m gonna go freshen up.” Glimmer poofed out of the room. 

“Glimmer wait! I need you to untie me. Glimmer?”


End file.
